


Lifted

by jojo_joe



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 巴纳姆走进酒馆的时候，菲利普已经在那儿了。他的头发里掺着几丝彩屑，衣服也没换，明显是马戏散场后直接过来的。他一直想说那件红色外套很称他的眼睛，金与红做底、婴儿蓝的双眼在聚光灯里笑起来——没人能拒绝这样的邀请。但现在的这双眼睛阴郁得盖满乌云。





	Lifted

巴纳姆走进酒馆的时候，菲利普已经在那儿了。他的头发里掺着几丝彩屑，衣服也没换，明显是马戏散场后直接过来的。他一直想说那件红色外套很称他的眼睛，金与红做底、婴儿蓝的双眼在聚光灯里笑起来——没人能拒绝这样的邀请。  
但现在的这双眼睛阴郁得盖满乌云。

“再来一杯。”菲利普对酒保敲敲桌子。  
“和他一样。”巴纳姆走过去扯开相邻的座椅。菲利普听见了他的声音，只是闷闷地一点头算是打招呼。  
“一切顺利吗？”年长些的男人偏头看着他。  
“很顺利，今晚观众的喝彩快把帐篷震塌了，你真应该来看看。”  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”菲利普回过头，巴纳姆面前的酒还一口未动。他十指交握侧头看着他，眼里带着另一个阶级特有的诚恳。  
于是菲利普笑了起来，迷迷糊糊又敷衍，鼻息夹着醉意。他避开巴纳姆的双眼，伸手拿起对方的酒杯，一仰头干掉一半。

“那些人说我贩卖谎言。”巴纳姆主动凑过来，压低声音故意带了些警告的意味，“这说明我在听见一句谎话时能更快地分辨出来——别欺骗行家。”  
这句话的语气就像是在哄他那两个小女儿，却成功把菲利普逗得笑起来。他短暂地翘了翘嘴角，又咽下一口酒才说出话，杯子快见底了。  
“我遇见我父亲了。”他不想让声音里带上这么可怜兮兮的沙哑，连自己都觉得像只被遗弃的奶狗。  
“哦？”巴纳姆招招手示意酒保再来一轮，“他也来看演出了吗。”  
“不可能的。他在门口等我，”他戳着杯口，嘴角带着生硬的笑，蓝眼睛不知道看向了哪里，“‘家族因你蒙羞’，这是原话。”  
合伙人拿酒的动作有一瞬间的停滞。

“我只是想。我只是想……”让他认可？让他信任？让他为自己的儿子骄傲？不可能的，早就不可能了。  
巴纳姆把手搭在他的肩膀上，制止了他往牛角尖里钻的冲动。“我明白。”他说。手指往下一压。  
菲利普承认，有些时候他依旧是那个仰头等待长辈夸奖的孩子。  
“我为了他的点头付出了那么多……那些令人作呕的晚会、虚假轻浮的客套，甚至按着他的意思——”他说不下去了，但嘴唇还在动，连自己都不知道在嘟囔什么。“后来我想，凭什么？去他的。”酒精弄乱了他的脑子，耳膜里有血液嗡嗡地淌过，巴纳姆一直保持着侧头看向他的姿势，认真听着每一句的胡搅蛮缠，眼睛在灯光里显得很亮。

“不说这个了。”他自己都感觉到这副语调有多可悲，一边责怪自己今晚怎么这样多愁善感，一边快速地又灌下一口酒作为掩饰。他吞咽得太快，冰凉的液体刺激舌面，在喉管里逐渐暖和起来，最后整个肺腔热辣辣地燃烧，他的脑袋更晕了。“我觉得我们的演出可以有新的花样。有人告诉我，离这里两小时车程的地方或许有个我们能用的演员，自称能和动物交谈，但就是——”  
巴纳姆又攥了一次他的肩膀，顺利打断刹不住车的不知所云。裁缝的儿子的手掌干燥而温暖，只用于舞台的外套虽然挺括却算不上厚，他的体温渗进硬质的布料，再被指腹一点一点地揉进皮肤。  
菲利普愣在那里，惊诧地睁大了眼睛。他曾流连于太多莺莺燕燕，这样的暗示他不可能认错。  
“我亲爱的合伙人，你已经为演出付出很多了。”巴纳姆眼里含着笑，过近的距离里菲利普甚至能看清他的眼睛其实是温和的榛子绿，边缘围绕一圈深棕，它们在酒馆的光线里带上橘调的暖意，“作为我的回馈，想试试看量身定做的节目吗？”

第一个吻尝起来很奇怪。他们的鼻尖变扭地撞在一起，年长些的男人漏出一声笑，很快调整角度偏过脸。这让他脸颊发烫，仿佛自己成了个初尝情事的小鬼头。菲利普不服气地伸出舌头往他的口腔挤压，巴纳姆却很快退开了。  
第二个吻顺利了很多，他闻起来是酒精与海风的混合，码头边总有最狂美的梦想在起舞，他的亲吻是尘土与盐粒，根本不可能误认成女性的嘴唇。剃短的胡茬蹭在下颚，菲利普皱了皱眉，对方抿着他的下唇嘬出个很轻的水声。他立刻被蛊惑了，身体前倾呼吸急促，手指攥在对方的大臂上。  
“现在试试看。”巴纳姆说，尾音被捣乱的年轻人舔了进去。  
“Da…”舌尖弹着下颚，他很少有紧张到结巴的时候，而现在见鬼的像是个牙牙学语的孩子。他又吞咽了一次，凑上前讨了第三个吻，裹着水汽的唇面来回蹭着另一人，喉结上下滚动却还是没法完成第二个音节。  
对方的胳膊环了过来，另一个人的气息笼罩着他，还有一只手掌覆上那双蓝眼睛。夜灯微弱的光线也被遮挡，掌心里的睫毛惊讶地眨动几次，带来微弱的瘙痒，然后缓缓阖上。

黑暗在眼前蔓延，他仿佛再次孤立无援，父辈留给他的只是失望的背影。菲利普的喘息压抑在胸腔里，解开一半的衬衫前襟上下起伏。他不该接受这个暗示，但他忍不住。  
“再试一次。”巴纳姆的声音压得轻而哑，音节叼在牙尖上，不急不缓地滑出来，“我的孩子。”  
年轻人因为他的称呼方式猛地一颤。  
“你已经做得很好了。再试一次。”对方温柔地坚持。  
他的嘴唇颤抖着，却只是咬出了口型，似乎早被剥夺了声音。菲利普很轻地咳嗽一声，眼睑上的手指没有移开。“你能做到的，你是如此优秀的孩子，你能办到。”对方仍然在絮絮说着，语气温柔得像是任何一个会给孩子念睡前故事的好父亲。他在额角的位置留下一个轻吻，随后移到唇角，再隔着自己的手指亲吻他的双眼，不确定是不是摸到了湿润的水汽。  
十几秒的紧绷后，僵硬的肩膀线条逐渐放松。菲利普抽吸着，感觉到一股热气自小腹蔓延，酒精依然影响着他，让他轻飘飘地仿佛踩在棉花上，让他想要哭泣也想要大笑，让他第一次不因为父亲这个单词感到痛苦，让他只是单纯地愉悦而轻松。  
我的孩子，我在这里。我会牵着你的手，我会给你我的吻，我会为你感到自豪。  
开口念出那个亲昵的表述从未如此自然，两个音节，舌尖两次敲打上颚。  
“Daddy.”

菲利普被抱在怀里，头晕目眩指尖发麻，来自另一个人的体重从背后沉甸甸地压下来，成为实感的唯一依据。滚烫的汗水挤在皮肤间，呻吟压进床单里。  
他几次试图拱起后腰，巴纳姆立刻将他压回去，手掌握住手腕，又在攥紧的指节落下了吻，体内的那一点同时被扎实地碾过去。抽插变得钝重而缓慢，心跳隔着骨骼与血肉在另一人的皮肤上跳响，过分安静的房间里牵连出滴哒的水声。年轻人视线周围泛起了白，呜咽从鼻腔里挤出来，泛上脸颊的热度不仅仅是酒精作祟。  
巴纳姆埋下身，在极近的距离交换一个深吻，同时盯进那双失焦的蓝眼睛。浅色的双眼裹满了水汽，瞳孔扩开到涣散的程度，看起来茫然又悲伤，明亮的蓝挤得只剩下一环盈盈的光圈。床头的夜灯没法提供太多的照明，只有一层昏黄的光晕涂抹上赤裸的身体，随着轮廓起起伏伏。  
身下的床单被两人揉得一团糟，那些细碎的亲吻又回来了。巴纳姆舔掉双唇相触牵连出的水线，顺着颚骨吻到后颈。对方猛地闭上眼睛，后背的肌肉在扭转身体时显露明晰的线条，肩胛骨打开又收紧。年长的男人很轻地嘘了一声，最后几个吻顺着肩线蔓延，在锁骨末端的凸起用上了一点牙齿。菲利普发出的声音介于哭腔与叹息之间，仿佛瞬间被抽走了筋骨，软软地陷进床垫。

菲利普随着节奏浮沉，自己发出的声音遥远得夹杂了沉闷的混响，他听不清也看不清，呼吸闷在潮湿的水汽里，聚集的热度快要在皮肤下烧起来。他甩开一直压着自己的束缚，五指分开向前抓握，却不知道攥住了什么，空气从指缝间轻飘飘地溜走。  
他的牙关微微张着，口腔压平，舌尖试探性地舔过上齿内侧，随后愈发大胆。他想一次接一次地呼唤出声，Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. 他的声音发哑，哽咽着几乎说不出话，那串字母继续在大脑里重复，首尾相连踩出放浪的舞步，似乎这就是一切的缘由，也是破解一切的口令。  
他有一个像样的家族，却从未得到过像样的关爱。他投向父亲的怀抱，却落下不孝子的斥责；他投向蹁跹的裙摆，获得的只有空虚的吻。他试着做出更多，他试着爬向更高；他试着取悦舆论，试着高高在上，那些人只是仰头看着他。  
“摔下来吧，没有人会接住你。”  
抽插的节奏开始加快，彩色的斑点模糊了视线。泪水连成串，从眼眶下一滴一滴地晃出来，蔓延出歪扭的泪痕与汗水融在一起，尝起来都是咸的。  
巴纳姆的手指顺着小臂线条再次找了回来，这一次不再握在手腕，而是一路向前直到十指相扣，指腹在另一人的手背留下椭圆的红痕。那不是一双养尊处优的手，指根下留着粗糙的茧，却让他感到安心。  
“射出来吧。”拢在身上的男人贴着耳廓，呼吸也洒在里面，“我会接住你。”  
他从高处坠落，巴纳姆伏低身体，将他搂进怀里。

 

FIN.


End file.
